Ice Sector
The Ice Barrier is a sector of Lyoko. It is sometimes referred to as the Polar Region (because it is covered in ice) or Sector 1 (as referred to in Mister Pück and Saint Valentine's Day). It also has virtual weather, as Jeremie pointed out in The Girl of the Dreams and in a way by Odd in'' Cold War. The Ice Barrier is made up of two parts. The first part is the surface, composed of glaciers connected by narrow paths and large lakes of icy water. Monsters cannot swim, so the icy waters will destroy them if they fall into it. Most of the Towers are based on the surface. The second part of the sector is below the surface; tunnels connect the two areas. Team Lyoko often has to surf down these tunnels to get to an activated Tower. The Ice Barrier is home to all kinds of monsters, such as Bloks, Hornets, and Mantas. Due to its difficult range of reachable locations, X.A.N.A. placed his Boulogne-Billancourt simulation program there in ''Ghost Channel. In Sabotage, X.A.N.A. activated a Tower in the Ice Barrier that was too well-guarded for our heroes to reach, and they were running out of time, so Aelita deleted the Ice Barrier at her own will, destroying the activated tower in the process. The Ice Barrier made its first reappearance in Crash Course, as it was recreated along with all the other outer sectors between the episodes William Returns and Double Take. In season 1 this sector used to have a strange light source that was always lighting and shadowing Team Lyoko's faces. It is most likely that it is Carthage's shining outer shell, but it is unknown why the light was taken away in season 2. Between shutting down the supercomputer and reappearing of X.A.N.A, Ice Sector was lost along with Forest Sector. Trivia *This sector was wiped out between seasons 4 and 5 due to data degradation. It's unknown if Jeremy will recreate it. *This was the only sector Jeremy was ever shown to visit. In season 1's episode "Ghost Channel" Jeremy was virtualized into the artificial enviroment which was inside this sector. It's implied he visited another in season 2, but this wasn't shown. *This was the first sector Mantas were shown in outside of sector 5. *This was the first and only sector that Odd and Ulrich believed they were in in Temporary Insanity. *The Kolossus only appears in this Sector, as well as the Ice Replika Gallery Season 1 19 the two towers.png|''Xana creates a decoy to confuse Aelita.'' Tumblr m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1 500.jpg|''In Season 1.'' 15 held up.png|''Protecting Aelita in Season 1.'' 146px-9 revision.png|''Odd fights with Ulrich seen in Amnesia.'' Image problem 5.jpg|''Ulrich uses Triplicate in the Ice Sector.'' Pulsation energy Ice Sector image 1.png|''Ice Sector with Pulsations in Season 1.'' Seasons 2-4 Simulation Bubble.jpg|A simulation bubble as seen in Distant Memory. Odd 0008.jpg|Odd waits on his Overboard to be virtualized. Odd 0016.jpg|Odd surfs on his Overboard in the Ice Sector. Sabotage 365.jpg|The group battles a Megatank. Sabotage 320.jpg|Odd becomes glitched in mid air! Sabotage 303.jpg|The Overbike is virtualized for Ulrich. -45 Activated Tower.JPG|An activated tower surrounded by Flying Mines. The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg|A white tower. Aelita energy .jpg|Aelita gets ready to shoot an Energy Field. Ice Sector.jpg|The Ice Sector as seen in Fight to the Finish. Franz Hopper.png|Franz Hopper coming out of the Digital Sea. 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg|Aelita struggles to fly with X.A.N.A.-William grabbing her foot. 285607angel aelita.jpg|''"Ok, we've taken care of William, Jeremie."'' 593px-Scyophozoaretenida.jpg|Freezing the Scyphozoa into ice...temporarily. Kiwodd 292.jpg|William Tarantula rides in the Ice Sector. Kiwodd 296.jpg|Jumping off just before being hit with the Overbike. Sabotage 245.jpg|Ulrich becomes glitched in Sabotage. Sabotage 251.jpg|..But he's able to use the glitch to his advantage. Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png|A possessed Aelita tries to drop Yumi in the Digital Sea in Saint Valentine's Day. Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png|But she is saved by Ulrich just before she falls. Saint Valentin 348.jpg|The possessed Aelita freezes Odd's feet using Creativity. Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|Aelita visits her father in Fight to the Finish. Down to Earth Ulrich and William fight on the Kolossus image 1.png|Fighting on the Kolossus in the Ice Sector. Big 201041722001028-1-.jpg|The Transport Orb drops the Warriors off. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd aims at Aelita before the Scyphozoa can take her memories. Saint Valentines Day Odds cat wall climb image 1.png|Cat climbing the ice wall to save Aelita. New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Tarantulas guard an activated tower. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|The Scyphozoa retreats in Saint Valentine's Day. Odd Tricks.jpg|Odd fires at a monster while on his Overboard. 20 funky tower.png|Ulrich and Odd wait for Jeremie to respond.. XANA 214.jpg|Mantas release their Flying Mines in the Ice Sector. XANA 213.jpg|They release them all around the activated tower. William and Yumi.jpg|Yumi tries to comfort the real William in The Lake. William defeated by sword image 1.png|Just defeated X.A.N.A.-William. IMG 1250.PNG|''"Yumi"'' takes a slip in A Fine Mess. Firerings.png|A Blok fires it's ray in this Sector. Aelita frozen image 1.png|Aelita pleas for her father to run back into the Digital Sea! Tumblr lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd epically fires at a monster. Army.jpg|An army in the Ice Sector! Common interest 18.jpg|The Ice Sector is devirtualizing! 10.Campo de Energia.jpg The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg|A white tower located in a crater like area. Dfvd.png|Battling in the chilling Sector. Yumi 0234.jpg|Yumi spins in the Ice Sector to deflect any monster lasers. Tumblr lysevpMKCW1qlvb12o1 500.png|A Megatank opens it's shell. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|Krabs are guarding the tower. Ice sector Aelita slip and slide image 1.png|The Ice Sector can be dangerously slippery.. 2011-09-12 1751.png|The Sector seen from afar. XANA 064.jpg|The Kankrelat's fire their lasers! Aelita_0387.jpg Codigo 11.jpg|Entering the Ice Sector. Seasons 1-4: Being Sorted Ice Sector Kankrelat slide image 1.png|Even for X.A.N.A.'s monsters Ice Sector ice tunnel image 1.png|A lone Kankrelat slides through the tunnel. Ice Sector Kankrelats crash image 1.png|Watch out! Metal feet dont go with Ice image 1.png|..its no good for metal legs Ice sector Aelita sliding to a tunnel.png|Sliding toward an ice tunnel. Aelita 0996.jpg|Aelita using Creativity. Odd 0014.jpg|Aiming at a lone Kankrelat. Misc. Icelocation.jpg|''Shown on the Holomap.'' es:Hielo Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Ice Sector